Haut les cœurs
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva dans un futur pas trop lointain


La porte de son appartement fermée, il soupira de contentement, heureux de retrouver son havre de paix. Il procéda selon une routine établie depuis de longues années : ranger son arme et son étui, jeter ses clefs dans un vide poche, accrocher son manteau à un pendant et mettre son portable sur silencieux.

Après avoir ouvert son frigo et constaté que le peu qui lui restait à manger était périmé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le matelas.

On était seulement mercredi et il avait l'impression d'être vendredi. Depuis un an ou deux, les semaines de travail lui semblaient de plus en plus longues et pesantes. Avant, il adorait son boulot, maintenant cela dépendait des jours, de l'enquête, de l'humeur de Gibbs et de ses coéquipiers . Il n'était pas loin du trop plein de cadavres, de désespoir, de pression et d'heures supplémentaires. Le psychologue lui avait dit de faire attention, il avait promis de changer d'air en prenant rapidement des congés. Mais la consultation de sites de voyages l'avait convaincu qu'il n'irait nulle part. Trop vieux pour des destinations comme Miami, Las Vegas ou Cancun, trop seul pour Paris, Séville ou Venise. Il rêvait de repos, de calme absolu. Il se remémora l'odeur des orangers, la couleur si particulière des feuilles d' oliviers, les douces nuits, les draps en lin, le contact de sa peau satinée.

Sa gorge se noua et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tout à coup son odeur, un mélange de jasmin et de rose l'envahit. Il se redressa d'un coup et jeta violemment son oreiller loin de lui. Comment pouvait-il sentir son parfum ?Trop de fatigue accumulée sûrement. Il se dirigea fébrilement vers sa salle de bain, ouvrit son armoire à pharmacie et en extirpa une boîte de somnifères. Il sortit deux comprimés, se servit un verre d'eau et les avala. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa en caleçon sous la couette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sans oreiller et se releva pour aller le chercher. Il le prit et le sentit à nouveau. L'odeur était toujours là, il devait faire un blocage. Il se releva, ouvrit son placard, mît son oreiller dedans et en prit un nouveau. Il plongea son nez dedans et fut content de constater qu'il ne sentait que l'odeur du linge propre. Les somnifères firent rapidement effet.

Le lendemain, le réveil l'extirpa difficilement d'un sommeil noir, dépourvu de rêves et de cauchemars. Une fois douché et habillé, il quitta rapidement son appartement, décidé à prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner au restaurant en bas de chez lui.

Le soir, en franchissant le seuil de sa porte, il eut une sensation étrange. Il observa son salon mais son œil d'enquêteur ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui semblait être différent. Il s'assit sur son canapé pour enlever ses chaussures, quand son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui ressemblait à un long fil foncé posé sur son tapis de couleur crème. Il le prit entre ses doigts et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un long cheveux bouclé. Il resta un instant perplexe, ne comprenant pas comment celui-ci était arrivé chez lui. Sa femme de ménage avait les cheveux courts et en dehors d'elle aucune femme n'avait les clefs de chez lui. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac plastique servant à recueillir les indices et le glissa dedans. Peut-être était-il parano? Ce cheveu provenait sûrement de son manteau, qui avait pu par hasard être en contact avec la chevelure d'une inconnue.

Il se servit un verre de gin et réchauffa au micro-onde le repas mexicain qu'il avait pris à emporter. Il le mangea devant la télévision, où les informations du jour défilaient. L'annonce de nouvelles tensions entre israéliens et palestiniens le firent changer de chaîne, mais après avoir regardé quelques minutes d'une émission de télérealité, il préféra arrêter. De la musique serait bienvenue, il avait envie d'écouter du jazz, Cole Porter en particulier. En cherchant un disque de cet artiste, il fut surpris de trouver à côté d'un de ses Cd un titre de Puccini. Il avait opté non pas pour un classement par ordre alphabétique mais par genre. Comment se faisait-il qu' un Cd d'opéra soit à côté d'un cd de jazz? Il observa longuement le Cd de Puccini avant de le ranger à sa place habituelle. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se saisit de l'oreiller qui reposait sur son lit et le renifla. Il fut presque déçu de ne sentir que sa propre odeur.

C'étaient juste des coïncidences mêlées à des conclusions hâtives d'un esprit bien fatigué, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et extirpa la chaîne avec l'étoile de David. Il éprouvait toujours le même malaise en la regardant. Fallait-il qu'il voit ce collier comme un signe d'espoir? Elle reviendrait un jour le chercher et le porter à nouveau ou était-ce simplement un cadeau d'adieux? Il sortit d'une enveloppe des photos d'elle. Il sourit tristement en regardant celles prisent à Los Angeles. C'était un de ses plus grands regrets : pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas coucher ensemble lors de ce séjour? Peut-être que cela aurait éviter Rivkin, la Somalie, bref cela aurait tout changer. Ils seraient peut-être aujourd'hui ensemble, fiancés, mariés ou même parents. Quel gâchis ! Il se dirigea vers sa chaîne et inséra le CD de Puccini. Il avait envie de pleurer alors autant le faire en compagnie de la Callas et d'une bouteille de gin.

Le lendemain, une fois sa journée de travail terminée, il regagna en voiture son domicile pour se changer avant de rejoindre McGee et Palmer dans un bar. C'était vendredi, le début du week-end. Au volant de sa corvette, une silhouette assise sur les marches du perron de son immeuble retint son attention. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et ajusta son rétroviseur pour voir l'entrée de son habitation. Il reconnut immédiatement sa chevelure. Sous le choc, il mît quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle était là à quelques mètres de lui. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ici? Étaient les deux questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais il fut incapable de les lui poser une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Il se contenta d'un faible "bonjour" auquel elle répondit d'une voix enrouée.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes, minutes, à se regarder sans échanger un mot. Elle fut la première à rompre le silence :

" Quand est-ce que tu vas décider à m'inviter à entrer, Tony?"

"Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'invitations, les jours précédents, Ziva " dit-il de manière ironique

Elle sourit en rougissant légèrement.

"Tu avais deviné?" demanda-t-elle

"Il y a cinq minutes encore, je pensais juste avoir été victime d'hallucinations. Mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences."

"La serrure était facile à ouvrir." expliqua-t-elle simplement

"Donc tu t'es sentie dans l'obligation de rentrer quand je n'étais pas là."

"Désolée. C'était tentant et j'avais envie de savoir si rien n'avait changé" dit-elle en baissant les yeux

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre, laisser un mot, m'appeler" constata-t-il amer

"C'est vrai. J'aurais pu."

Il lui adressa un sourire triste. Il passa près d'elle et grimpa les marches du perron.

"Tu viens?" dit-il en lui tenant la porte.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement.

"Fais comme chez toi" lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur le rebord du canapé. Il alla directement à la cuisine, où il versa généreusement du gin dans deux verres. Il lui en tendit un, trinqua et but sa boisson d'un trait.

"Comme tu peux le voir" dit-il en montrant son appartement " pas de femmes, pas d'enfants" "toujours le même job" dit-il en posant son badge et son arme sur le comptoir

"Et toi, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda-t-il en prenant un ton désinvolte

" J'ai vécu en Thaïlande. Je travaille pour une association qui vient en aide aux filles et aux jeunes femmes." dit-elle d'une voix douce

"En Thaïlande, j'aurais jamais deviné." dit-il surpris

" Je ne connaissais pas l'Asie et la Thaïlande est un magnifique pays."

" Jamais aller, ma seule connaissance du pays se limite au film la plage."

" Tu devrais venir" lui dit-elle en finissant son verre

" C'est une invitation, Miss David?" demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard interrogatif

Elle ne répondit pas.

" Quelles nouvelles au NCIS?" demanda-t-elle

" Palmer est papa, Tim est fiancé, Abby est Abby, Jackson et l'amiral McGee sont décédés." dit-il d'une traite.

Il l'observa et ne fut pas surpris de voir son regard se troubler. Même si c'était bas et petit, il espérait la faire culpabiliser. Son absence avait été si dure à surmonter et si injuste qu'il avait envie qu'elle souffre aussi.

"Tu aurais pu appeler, écrire" dit-il pour enfoncer le clou

" Je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée." dit-elle la voix chevrotante

" C'est sur se préoccuper de ses amis, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée."dit-il en élevant la voix

"J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance, de faire un break, de me retrouver. Je croyais que tu avais compris, Tony" expliqua-t-elle en arpentant la cuisine

"Oui, mais il y a une sacré différence entre comprendre et accepter l'absence. J'avais besoin de toi, les autres aussi et tu n'étais pas là." Dit-il d'une voix douce les yeux fixés sur son verre vide

"Je suis désolée, Tony, mais c'était nécessaire." dit-elle en revenant vers lui

" ça a servi à quoi tout ça?, tu as trouvé un nouveau sens à ta vie? tu es une meilleure personne? Ton karma s'est-il amélioré?" demanda-t-il en la regardant

"Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas." dit-elle confuse

" Tu ne sais pas. Tu es parti et tu sais toujours pas si ça a servi à quelque chose, ça me dépasse. Pourquoi es-tu là? Est-ce que tu sais au moins cela ?" s'écria-t-il

" Tu me manquais" dit -elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa colère s'envola soudain. Trop petits mots qui le soulageait d'un poids énorme

...

à suivre...


End file.
